Tachimukai Yuuki
Tachimukai Yuuki '('Darren Charles in the dub) is a huge fan of Endou. He is sometimes a midfielder/goalkeeper. Background He was the second goalkeeper in the team of Raimon Eleven made to fight with Aliea Academy. Tachimukai originaly played as a Midfielder but became a Goalkeeper due to his admiration for Endou. He was able to master the God Hand (by watching videos of it) and the Majin The Hand (by seeing Endou doing it). He returned to his home town after the defeat of the Aliea Academy. Later, he was made a member of Inazuma Japan. He also mastered Mugen The Hand and created Maō The Hand. Appearance He has golden brown hair and blue eyes. His bangs are pretty much similar to Ichinose. Always seen to be wearing a goalkeeper's uniform in Season 3. Personality Tachimukai is potrayed as a hard working, cheerful boy. He admires Endou and follows his path of never giving up and loving soccer. However, unlike Endou, he is a shy boy and often looses his endurance. Inspite of being childish and shy, he sometimes is able to understand things better. He is considered talented by the whole team, for he is not only able to attain Endou's God Hand and Majin The Hand, but also is able to perform Mugen The Hand (A technique by Endou's grandfather) along with Maou the hand (a technique made by himself) successfully through his slogging and determination. In their battle against Genesis, Hiroto called him the weakest of their team. Apparently, so did Gazel in their match against Diamond Dust. Kogure even called him a copycat which made Tachimukai create Maō The Hand. Plot Overview Season 2: Aliea Academy Arc When Mamoru arrived at Fukuoka, Daisuke's friend show his tam at Yokato. The captain of Yokato called out Tachimukai, hiding behind a teammate. He introduced himself shyly, and show the "thing" to him, which was God Hand. He and Endou became friends and on the next day, he saw what Majin the Hand looks like, trying to master it. The day when Mamoru sadly sits down at the corner, he saw how Tachimukai accomplished Majin the Hand and helped Endou stand up again. Episode 55, the episode when Endou was moved into the defense, he bacame the main goalkeeper of the Inazuma Caravan. Season 3: Challenge to the World Arc Tachimukai was one of the chosen to become the Inazuma Japan's player, and passed it. During the match between the Inazuma Japan and the Korea's Fire Dragon, he was chosen to be the goalkeeper, until Endou understand what the coach was saying. After Endou made Ijigen the Hand, Kogure called him a copycat, which pressured him. Later, Haruna found out what Tachimukai was doing and helped him. When Endou wasn't in the team during the match with The Empire, he was chosen to be the goalkeeper, and mastered Maou the Hand. Hissatsu Individual *'GK God Hand' (ゴッドハンド) *'Brick Break' *'Whirlwind Slash' *'Purple Lightning Flash' *'Slash Claw' *'Flame Claw' *'GK Majin The Hand' (マジン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK Mugen The Hand' (ムゲン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK Maō The Hand' (まおう･ザ･ハンド) *'Lightning Edge' Combination *'SH The Earth' with the rest of the Raimon team (ジ･アース) Quotes *(To himself) "I want to be a great keeper like Endou-san" *(To himself) "Like the heck i will give up" Trivia *His given name Yuuki (勇気) means "courage." *In Episode 43 english version, he says that he likes spicy food. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan